


Et si on allait au cinéma ?

by Melie



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Crack, Français | French, Gen, M/M, OOC (probably), old fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-09
Updated: 2004-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Ban décide d'emmener Ginji au cinéma... le problème, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et si on allait au cinéma ?

"Pardon?"

"Et si on allait au cinéma? répéta Ban."

"Euh... elle t'es venue quand cette idée?"

"Là maintenant tout de suite."

"Et tu voudrais voir quoi?"

"Sais pas. On verra bien!"

Ginji sourit, amusé par l'entrain de son compagnon.

"D'accord, fit-il."

"Super!"

Le brun éteignit sa cigarette, retira son bras qu'il avait mit autour des épaules de Ginji et remonta dans sa coccinelle. Le blond prit place à côté de lui. La voiture démarra et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant le cinéma.

"Alors... réfléchit Ban. Quoi qu'on pourrait aller voir..."

"Un film romantique? proposa Ginji.

"Euh... bof."

"D'accord... un film d'action?"

"Y a "Les Chroniques de Riddick"... oh zut c'est déjà commencé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il reste alors?"

"Eh, regarde, Gin : "Le Village"!"

"Euh, Banchan, c'est pas un film qui fait peur ça?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protèger, répondit le détenteur du Jagan avec un clin d'oeil."

"Si tu veux..."

Ils prirent les places, achetèrent un paquet de popcorn et attendirent l'ouverture de la salle. Ils étaient pour l'instant seuls.

Ban prit la main de Ginji dans la sienne et la serra.

"Alors, pas mauvaise mon idée, hein? Une sortie au cinéma rien que nous deux!"

"Oui, c'est super!"

Ban sourit et approcha son visage de Ginji. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand...

"Eh! Mais ce seraient pas les Get Backers!"

"Kazu! s'écria Ginji en rougissant."

Le Tisseur, qui tenait Jubei par le bras(1), s'approcha des récupérateurs.

"Vous allez voir "Le Village" vous aussi?"

"Comment ça "nous aussi" ? demanda Ban légèrement énervé d'avoir été interrompu. Ne me dîtes pas que vous allez le voir?"

"Si, si."

"Super! s'exclama Ginji."

"Ah nan pas super!"

"Banchan!"

"Euh... on revient tout de suite."

Ginji entraîna Ban à l'écart.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Banchan?"

"Je pensais qu'on serait tous seuls, voilà!"

"Mais c'est pas grave on est pas obligé de se mettre à côté d'eux!"

"Bon... d'accord..."

L'ancien leader des Volts sourit. Ban se détendit et tenta à nouveau de l'embrasser. Seulement...

"Banchan!"

Ban recula. Ginji était devenu blême et fixait un point derrière le brun, qui se retourna, de plus en plus agacé, avant de sursauter. Le Docteur Jackal, debout devant la salle de cinéma, leur faisait coucou de la main en souriant.

"C'est pas vrai..., fit Ban. Je vais le massacrer."

"Banchan..."

"Oui?"

"Je crois que lui aussi il va voir "Le Village"..."

"Ah."

"Ginji? fit quelqu'un."

"C'est pas possible! commença Ban. Ils l'ont fait exprès, c'est pas possible..."

"Shido! s'exclama Ginji en rejoignant le maître des animaux qui se tenait à côté d'Akabane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu as un rendez-vous?"

"Euh... disons que oui..."

Ginji sourit. Son ami avait cassé avec Madoka quelques mois auparavant.

"Chouette! Et qui est..."

"C'est moi qui l'ait invité! répondit le Docteur Jackal."

Ginji se transforma brutalement en statue, incapable de prononcer un mot; les yeux de Ban devinrent rond comme des soucoupes; Kazuki sursauta si brutalement que le pauvre Jubei manqua de tomber par terre.

"Hum, Shido?"

"Oui Ginji., soupira le concerné."

"Tu pourrais m'expliquer ça s'il-te-plaît?"

"Non."

"Allons, mon petit Shido, intervint Akabane avec un grand sourire, ce n'est pas un secret..."

""Mon petit Shido"? releva Kazuki."

""Mon petit Shido"? releva Ginji."

""Mon petit Shido"? releva Jubei."

""Mon petit Shido"! s'exclama Ban avant de s'écrouler par-terre en hurlant de rire."

Shido regarda les anciens des Volts un par un et finit par lâcher le morceau.

"Je sors avec Akabane."

Ginji s'effondra par-terre. Ban, qui entre temps s'était un peu calmé, se mit à regarder successivement Akabane et Shido. Jubei continua à regarder dans le vide mais en fronçant les sourcils. Kazuki se prit le pied dans un de ses fils qu'il avait laissé traîner. Shido leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la réaction des autres.

Heureusement pour lui, la salle ouvrit et tout ce petit monde rentra. Ban enmena Ginji loin des autres, qui d'ailleurs se dispersèrent, Kazuki avec Jubei dans un coin de la salle, Ackabane et Shido dans le coin opposé, tandis que les Get Backers étaient au milieu.

Ginji gardait le regard figé sur le maître des animaux et le Docteur Jakal.

"Shido et Jackal... j'arrive pas à y croire..."

"Faut bien, apparemment, répondit Ban."

Il fit mine de s'étirer et passa son bras autour des épaules de Ginji, qui se blottit contre lui.

"Mouais... j'arrive pas à y croire quand même..."

"J'ai toujours sû que Shido était bizarre! Enfin, au moins il a arrêté de te zieuter."

"Quoi?"

"Laisse tomber, Gin."

Ginji se mit à regarder dans la direction du Tisseur et de son compagnon. Puis il remarqua quelque chose.

"Mais... Jubei..."

"Quoi? fit Ban."

"Il est pas sensé être aveugle?"

"Eh ben?"  
"Comment il va faire pour voir le film?"

"Ginji, tu crois vraiment qu'il est venu regarder le film?"

"Que..."

"Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il accompagne Kazuki venu regarder le film."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah d'accord...! s'exclama Ginji, faisant se retourner la moitié de la salle."

Ban fit un petit coucou aux têtes curieuses qui se retournait puis se tourna vers Ginji.

"T'aurais pas pû le dire encore plus fort?"

"Désolé..."

"Pas grave, va."

Cinq petites minutes plus tard, la pub commença. Ils virent, entre autre, une pub pour un film nommé "Collatéral" où Tom Cruise joue un tueur nommé Vincent, la pub pour le Café Cremosso qui les fit bien rire, une pub pour Renault où on voyait une Laguna...(2)

Puis ce fut au film de commencer. Dès le générique, Ginji, apeuré, se colla contre Ban, à qui cela ne semblait pas déplaire. Sauf peut-être lorsque une note plus forte que les autres fit sursauter le blond.

"Ginji... on en est au GE-NE-RIQUE! chuchota-t-il."

"Désolé..."

Ban se demanda ce que ça serait en plein milieu du film, dans ce cas.

Un peu plus tard dans le film, Ginji manqua de pousser un hurlement au moment où Ban allait l'embrasser. Et fit se retourner la moitié de la salle (celle qui n'avait pas également hurlé).

"Calme, Gin, calme... qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"T'as pas vu?"

"Euh... nan."  
"Un manteau rouge!"

"Quoi?"

"Un manteau rouge!"

"Un manteau rouge?"

"Ouiiiiiiiii!"

"Et... ça t'a fait peur?"

"T'as pas vu comment il est passé il avait l'air menaçant!"

"C'est menaçant un manteau rouge?"

"Banchan... ça m'a fait très très peur!"

"J'ai cru comprendre..."

A peu près deux minutes après, Ginji éclata en sanglot lorsque Lucius Hunt prit la jeune aveugle par la main.

"C'est trop beau..."

"Mouais. Dommage que Jubei puisse pas voir le film, ça lui aurait plû qu'on parle de gens comme lui!"

"Banchan!"

"Parcontre Shido je sais pas si ça lui plaît, ça doit lui rappeller son ex..."

"Banchan!"

"Quoique Akabane a dû la lui faire oublier..."

"BANCHAN!"

Les trois quarts de la salle se retournèrent et Ginji devint tout rouge.(3)

Un peu plus tard, Ban pensa avoir trouvé le moment idéal pour embrasser Ginji, mais celui-ci était concentré à écouter la déclaration d'amour.

"C'est trop trop beau..."

"Hum, Ginji..."

"Ecoute ce qu'il lui dit..."

"Ginji..."

"Oui?"

Le blond se retourna, les larmes aux yeux. Ban sourit, prit son visage dans sa main et l'approcha du sien.

Le film terminé, ils trainaillèrent un peu dans les sièges.

"C'était pas trop mal, commenta Ban. Pas très effrayant."  
"Moi j'ai eu peur..."

"Oui, on avait remarqué!"

"En tout cas bonne idée Banchan!"

"Oui, c'est vrai, j'avoues, j'ai eu une bonne idée."

"Alors, les GetBackers? demanda Kazuki. Bon film?"

"Mouais, ça allait, répondit Ban."

"Et vous? interrogea Ginji."

"En fait, répondit le Tisseur en prenant dans sa main celle de Jubei, j'ai peur de n'avoir pas tout suivi..."

Shido et Akabane sortirent juste après eux. Le Docteur Jackal tenait le Maître des Animaux par le bras.

"Eh bien, mon petit Shido, tu n'as pas trop eu peur? lui demanda-t-il."

"Heureusement, j'étais là pour te protèger..."

Les Get Backers rentrèrent dans leur Coccinelle.

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?" demanda Ban.

"Euh..."

"Et si on allait..."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Nan nan c'est pas une erreur et oui oui Jubei est bien aveugle.
> 
> (2) Si vous avez pas compris le clin d'oeil c'est normal!
> 
> (3) Mais comme ils étaient dans le noir ça se voyait pas.


End file.
